The present invention relates to a two-way mailer formed from a single sheet of paper. The present invention further relates to a method and apparatus for forming such a two-way mailer.
In many types of business activities it is desirable to employ the use of a mailer unit which can be mailed by a sender to a recipient and which can be used by the recipient for transmission of material to the sender or to another person.
Many types of mailer structures have been created in the past for use as two-way mailers. However, many of such mailer units have been relatively difficult and/or expensive to produce. For example, many two-way mailers are constructed from two or more sheets of paper, requiring that the sheets be collated and secured together. Because the sheets must be collated and secured to another, the manufacturing cost of such mailers is substantially high.
Another problem associated with two-way mailers is that many have been difficult for the recipient to open and/or to place in condition for remailing. A further problem is that many have not been attractive in appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved two-way mailer which is constructed from a single sheet of paper, is easy to open and to place in condition for remailing, and is attractive in appearance.